Life is difficult Especially for a ninja!
by MOON CHILD SERENITY
Summary: hinata loves Itachi but Itachi is a missing ninja, sasuke loves hinata or does he? what's going to happen when Sasuke tells Hinata he loves her? what happends when he leaves
1. Chapter 1

**HI okay straight to the point don't own Naruto.**

CHAPTER 1

Hinata ran toward Sasuke apartment as fast as she could. She just had to tell him. He would have an answers he always had an answer...of course his last answer was the cause of this new problem. She thought about it as she started to go slower.

_Flash back_

_S Sasuke. "Yes Hinata?" N..Naruto hhhe d..dumped me! She cried as Sasuke pulled her into a loving embrace. "Shh it's okay Hinata don't cry over him he's not even worth you precious tears." Sasuke said soothingly. "Huhh" Sasuke sighed as Hinata cried even harder. "Hinata it took years for that dope to notice you he never could see your love for him it is his lost. Hinata look at me." Hinata looked up into Sasukes dark eyes. "Hinata he couldn't see your love. But that doesn't mean that the person that truly loves you didn't see it." _

"_S..Sasuke wh..what do y..you mean?" Hinata looked up at him with her tear stricken eyes "Hinata what I mean is ...I love you" "..." " If you don't feel the same way I under-"Sasuke I love you too!"_

Hinata stopped walking when she saw Naruto looking down at the ground sadly. "Ano Naruto-kun but are you alright? Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at Hinata and said two words that would change Hinata's life. "Sasuke's gone."

Hinata blinked away the tears forming in her eyes."w..what do you mean gone?"

"He left to go to Oruchimaru."

"N..No that's not true!!" whispered as she started to run away from there the whole time repeating to herself that it wasn't true. But she knew that it was. it made perfect sense that he left to get stronger. But why now? Hinata couldn't take it she ran into the forest and cried her heart out. She was so busy crying over Sasuke that she didn't notice someone else's chakra. Until, she heard his voice.

"Hinata-hime why are you crying?" Hinata's heart skipped a beat when she heard his voice. She slowly turned around for fear that she was imagining him. "I..Itachi?"

"Yes what is it."

"Why are you here you're an S-class ninja." Hinata stated bluntly.

"I came to retrieve you my fiancé...or have you forgotten our love that we proclaimed to each other the night I left."

"Itachi we made that vow years before and I didn't know that you massacred you family that night." Hinata answered him.

"But even though you know this you still love me right."

"Oh Itachi!!" Hinata cried out as she flew into his arms. And he placed his arms around her firmly. "I've missed you so much! But we can't be together." Itachi pulled Hinata away from him a little bit.

"And why is that?"

Hinata with tears in her eyes said as calmly and as she could "Because I'm pregnant."

Itachi didn't take this rather calmly. "Who is the father I'll kill him!"

"Itachi please calm down...the father is...Sasuke."

after a few moments of silence that seemed like an eternity to Hinata Itachi finally spoke. "I still want you to marry me Hinata-hime and since the father is Sasuke the child will have Uchiha blood."

"REALLY?!!...Um..actually they will have Uchiha blood."

"They?" Itachi asked confused.

"Yes they...I'm having twins." Hinata watched in surprise as the great and powerful Itachi Uchiha fainted. _I guess that he really is taking on the father role.._ Laughing Hinata picked up Itachi and tried to wake him up.

Over the next thirteen years Hinata and Itachi were the best parents they could be. They even had another child. So now there was Yumi, Kyo and little Ita witch is short for Itachi. Itachi loved all the kids so very much that he never thought of Yumi and Kyo as his brother's children but his own. And they never knew of their biological father until that day.

**HI!! This is my first Naruto fan fic. Please review, I do accept flames because they only help me in the long run.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, my readers I'm back with chapter two! I'm sorry it's taken so long but I've been having Issues with this I had two ways of doing this one of them was Itachi dying...so I quicky throw that out of my mind! And I wanted to say sorry for the first chapter I know it was way to fast and Hinata was with all of those guys but I had to get that part out of the way. It really was too fast so I apologies! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned this I wouldn't have the disclaimer now would I?**

It's been 13 years since Hinata left Konoha with Itachi, and Hinata had, had the twins the first year one boy and one girl Hinata and Itachi had decided to name the boy Kyo and the girl Yumi, Yumi and Kyo were different as night and day hinata mused to herself as she looked at Kyo who was reading a scroll for a new justo that he was trying to learn. Kyo had Sasuke's dark black hair but wore it like Itachi. And his eyes were the hyuga eyes, were as Yumi had dark indigo hair like her mother, but unlike her brother Yumi had neither hyuga or uchiha she had dark grey eyes. And their personalities were very different indeed Kyo was a true hyuga he preferred to use attacks to the internal organs and was a kinda nejiish much to Hinata's amusement he believed in destiny and was an amazing ninja and he was very protective of Yumi but he had more of Sasuke's traits his favorite word for example is "Hn" and he hated sweets and loved tomato's Hinata had figured out soon after leaving with itachi that she never loved Sasuke she was just infatuated by him. In fact now she hated him but she loved their children so much she would die a thousand deaths for them. Smiling Hinata started to think of Yumi who was training with her father and "uncle" right at this moment she was a whole, other story.

**With Itachi, Deidara, and Yumi**

"Alright Yumi that was great as always yeah!" Deidara yelled happily.

"Thanks uncle Deidara yeah!" Yumi said sadistically making fun of his yeah's.

"You're welcome yeah!" deidara said completely not noticing the sarcasm.

"Dad?" Yumi asked as she turned to her father Itachi Uchiha.

"Yes Yumi."

"I want to spar now please."

"Sure Deidara come on." Itachi said as he went to sit down and watch as he would do every day.

"Um actually I wanted to fight you..."

"Are you sure Yumi?"

"Yes you and Uncle Deidara." Yumi said as she got up from her previous sitting position

"If you're sure what about you Deidara you want to fight?"

"Yeah this should be good yeah!"

"Alright, we spar like always until someone is cut and blood spills."

"Alright." Itachi said not really caring he'd make sure it would be a small cut for Yumi.

"Che what ever lets just go." Yumi said as she jumped five feet away from them

"Ready begin!" all three yelled as the started running toward each other.

Yumi pulled out her twin Katana's as she dashed towards Deidara who had created two clay birds as they came at her Yumi quickly cut them down and dodged their explosions while the smoke still lingered from the explosions she created a shadow clone as Yumi went towards Deidara from the back the clone went to the front just as the clone and her were about to attack two shurken came out of no where destroying her clone and almost nicked Yumi's face turning around she stared at Itachi

"Not going to be that easy Yumi." Itachi said as he threw so many weapons that Tenten would be amazed gathering up chakra in her hands she used Hinata's chakra beams and blocked every weapon then grabbing the last Kunia that was flying at her Yumi threw it back at itachi and started running towards him thrusting her sword at him Yumi thought she would be able to slice his arm but he stopped her attack by flicking her wrist jumping to his side Yumi then tried to stab him in the side but he stopped that attack to bringing his own Kunia down at her she barley missed being cut watching a few strands of hair fall to the ground Yumi jumped back and smirked

"Hm now I'll get serious."

"Well then please get serious." Itachi said as he ran toward her, jumping three feet above Itachi Yumi did a spinning kick and landed the kick into Itachi's back making him stumble just slightly then she threw a kunia in Deidara's direction who was totally not expecting that so he dove toward the ground rather ungracefully

"Hey no fair yeah!" Deidara yelled out in annoyance

"Sorry uncle you have to pay attention, now lets end this!" Yumi said as se landed on her feet charging at both her uncle and her father Yumi ran so fast lee could have trouble running with her. Itachi could barely see her but still did just as she sliced Deidara and itachi with Kunia they both sliced her. Yumi swiftly put her Kunia in her holster and turned around to face them

"Tie?"

"Tie"

"Tie yeah!"

"Yumi that's enough practice for today lets go back to the house." Itachi said as he walked backed knowing they'd follow

"But dad I wanted to train some more!" yumi complained looking longingly at the training grounds.

"Yumi you train anymore you'll be stronger than me yeah!" Deidara exclaimed

"Uncle Deidara.. I'm already stronger than you." Yumi said bored

"You don't have to be so mean yeah! Besides you should be happy today!"

"Why should I be happy?" Yumi asked curiosity in her voice

"you don't know what today is yeah?"

"No."

"How could you not know what today is yeah?"

"grr what is it?"

"I can't tell you, you'll have to find out for yourself yeah." with that Itachi and deidara disappeared and reappeared a few yards from the house.

"Yumi's gotten really strong over the years Itachi un."

"Yes she's at my level and she's only thirteen that's amazing."

"So Itachi what are you going to do I hear that Oruchimaru and Sasuke are around the village un"

"I don't like that they are here but we won't do anything they shouldn't be able to find us and besides that foolish brother of mine won't be a problem."

"But what if he finds out about Yumi and Kyo un."

"Then we make sure that he never tries to come near them." Itachi said coldly

"Hn well anyways it's going to really be a surprise to Yumi when she realizes today's their birthday yeah!" deidara cried out happily then he spotted Kyo walking up towards them.

"Kyo-kun! Can you keep your sister busy while we get ready for the party that girl forgot all about it yeah!"

"That idiot she's heard you talk about it nonstop all week which by the way was annoying." Kyo said as he walked of f to find Yumi.

"Gahh he's so mean to me! He's just like you Itachi- kun yeah!"

"Hn I thought I told you not to call me Kun."

"Well it slipped...and why not yeah?!"

"I just want my wife to call me Kun not my gay friend."

"I'm not gay yeah!" Deidara screamed out loud

"Deidara- kun please do not yell you'll wake little Ita" ( hinata and Itachi had their kid)

"Sorry Hinata-chan yeah!" Deidara replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

So how was training Itachi-kun?" Hinata asked after she gave Itachi a quick peck on the lips.

"It was well" Itachi said as he bent down to kiss Hinata deeply making her blush Itachi smirked and proceeded to kiss her neck earning moans from her

"cough, cough ummm...I'm still here yeah cough, cough!" Deidara said awkwardly

"Well then leave idiot." Itachi said while shooting a death glare at Deidara, for make Hinata move away from him and started to play with her hands.

"S-sorry Deidara!" Hinata said embarrassedly as she looked down so the couldn't see how red she really was.

"It's umm okay yeah I...uhh h..have to go somewhere bye yeah!" Deidara yelled as he disappeared

"well now that he's gone, lets continue." Itachi whispered into Hinata's ear causing her to shiver in excitement.

"I..Itachi-kun!" Hinata gasped as Itachi suddenly through her over his shoulder and marched into the house heading to their room closing the door you could hear Hinata giggling and moaning out his name.

**Hey! Sorry I know what your thinking! Why'd I stop there? Well suck it up this is a Teen story not a M story so sorry! Here's some things I have to tell you**

**1. Deidara is the only Akatsuki member that stayed with Itachi **

**2. Deidara says. Yeah when he is happy or around people other than Itachi he says Un when he's serious and only around Itachi.**

**3. The Akatsuki is disbanded and free men because they killed leader- sama and helped in the war against Oruchimaru.**

**4. Sasuke is weak**

**5.Itachi rules!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi chapter three!!! wohoo I wasn't planning on getting this up so soon but here it is! And I actually feel good about this chapter so please eat cookies and enjoy!**

The birthday party started off with a bang, Yumi was somewhat shocked at the party but noone knew because she and Kyo both had the same look on their faces boredom with a hint of annoyance yes the two had accomplished that look long ago and where by now masters of the look well you'd have to be living with Deidara and all. As everyone enjoyed the delicious foods hinata made everyone talked over the dinner in a relaxed manner enjoying or secretely enjoying the time together with out the usual ninja talk or hinata's "favorite" the newest piece of property or animal that Deidara has made "artful" and then having to pay off the people whose houses, cars, gardens, and the occasional small annoying dog that has been "artified" as Deidara calls it. No the dinner was free of all of that.

While they all went into the living room Kyo and Yumi were forced to sit down and open their presents. Hinata smiled as she handed them their first gift that little ita had so lovingly decided to throw up on it right before Kyo could open it. Grimincing Kyo looked at Yumi and thrust it to her receiving a death glare on her part opening it up Yumi gasped in happiness picking up the bundles in it she handed two too Kyo and quickly put one of hers on it was a new cloak and it was absolutely perfect it was an Akatsuki cloak that Itachi had gotten one for each of them taking that on of and gently folding it up she put on the one Hinata had gotten her it was a dark green jacket that fitted her well looking in the box she had found a pair of new fingerless gloves and she squealed this would go perfect with her usual attire getting up Yumi hugged Hinata. Turning around she looked at her brother Kyo had on a white jacket that had the Uchiha symbol on the back and a dragon coming out of it and made it's way to the side of the jacket where it's holding the Hyuga symbol.

"Wow Kyo You're not gonna get the fangirls to leave you alone now." Yumi joked as she poked him in the side.

"Hey! I- Kyo was stopped by a loud exsplosion going off. Itachi and Deidara look at each other before disapering out of there and then reapperd a few minute later and ran to Hinata and the Kids.

"It's Oruchimaru damn it he found us!" Itachi cursed as he got to Hinata.

"What do you want us to do?" Hinata asked worried.

"I want you and the kids to get out of here while Deidara and I hold him off." Itachi said urgently.

"But dad I want to fight Oruchimaru!" Yumi yelled out in anger why couldn't she and Kyo stay and fight?

"No!" every adult yelled out in unison

"But why?!"

"Yumi listen to me I need Kyo and you to look out for your mother and Ita I know your mother can handle it herself but she has t take care of Ita this time just go with them to protect them both of you." Itachi said as he looked straight into Kyo's and Yumi's eyes.

"Hai." Yumi and Kyo said together as Itachi bent down and issed each on the forehead before turning to Hinata and kising Ita on the forehead to and then gave Hinata a loving look before kissing her on the lips.

"Be careful Itachi I love you."

"I promise to be safe and I love you too." kissing her one last time Itachi turned too Deidara and asked

"Are you ready?"

"Hell yeah!" Deidara said putting on a fake smile said his bye's as they walked out the door.

After about thirty minutes, Hinata and the kids ran outside to find that the sound ninja where everywhere .

"Okay kids listen to me we have to get out of here as soon as possible so lets go through the south part of the forest. There's not as many sound ninja's around there."

"Yes mother" Kyo and Yumi said together.Just then a group of sound ninja's appeared in front of them.

"You are not going anywhere!" The, what seemed to be leader of the group said evilly. While the other ninja's grabbed hinata, Kyo, Yumi, and little Ita. Pressing kunia to their throats.

"Let them go, NOW!!!" Yumi yelled as she activated her Byakugan and killed the sound ninja that was holding her. She then reached for her twin katana swords and killed the rest before they even knew what hit them.

"Let's go!" hinata said as she picked up a crying Ita and started to jump from branches with Kyo and Yumi right behind her. Then suddenly there was another loud explosion.

"DAD!!!" Yumi screamed as she started to run back to where the sound had come from.

"Yumi wait!" Kyo and Hinata yelled at the same time

"Kyo go after her I'll cover you!" Hinata yells to Kyo as she killed four sound at once.

"Okay" Kyo started running while hinata killed whoever tried to touch Kyo.

Yumi...Don't do anything rash!" Kyo mumbled to himself as he tried to catch up to her.

**With Yumi**

Yumi was half way to the explosion area when she realized she had forgotten all about her brothers and hinata. Damn it I can't believe I forgot about them! I've got to go back!' Yumi turned around to leave when a pair of arms encircled around her waist.

"Yesss you will do very nicely" it hissed out as he knocked Yumi out unconscious.

**With Itachi and Deidara **

"Itachi do you think hinata and the kids made it out of here safe un?"

"I know they are stronger then any of these ninja's . But if anything happened I'd-

Itachi suddenly became silent when Oruchimaru appeared in front them holding...

"YUMI!!??" Itachi and Deidara yelled at the same time

"Hmm.. You know I was planning on killing her...but this girl has a very powerful aura about her, she'd be the perfect body for me to use next!" Oruchimaru said smiling at Itachi.

"Oruchimaru give her back now!"

"Uggh..dad w..what's going on?" yumi asked as she started to wake up.

"She is **very powerful **to be able to wake up this fast."

Yumi looked up to see a very evil and very ugly face of Oruchimaru

Hinata and Kyo got there as yumi woke up they hid in the trees waiting to attack Oruchimaru when Itachi would give them a signal.

"Oh and Itachi-kun please tell your wife not to think about attacking me or this young girl will die because of her. Haha" oruchimaru kept taunting them not even noticing Yumi quietly started to unsheathe her sword until it pressed into his throat. "Aghh!" oruchimaru yelled as he pushed Yumi away. Yumi landed swiftly on her feet and Glared at Oruchimaru

"You know I thought you'd be better than this Oruchimaru. I'm really disappointed in you."

"Why you little brat I'll kill you!" Oruchimaru lunged at Yumi but Yumi dodged swiftly grabbing her Katana's Yuki attacked starting off with her Katana's crossed infront of her she started to start a ninjistu, suddenly her swords became ablazed as Oruchimaru did his own ninjistu he ran at Yumi Yumi flipped behind him and cut him down through his back as the clone poffed away Yumi thrust her left Katana forward sending it into the real Oruchimaru's stomach as he pierced her through her side.

"You bitch!" Oruchimaru hissed out in pain.

"Hn takes one to know one Oruchimaru." yumi whispered as she pushed her katana farther into Oruchimaru.

"Why you.." As Oruchimaru was about to put a curse seal on her he was stopped by Hinata thrusting her foot into Oruchimaru's face making him fly backwards.

"Oruchimaru do..not..touch...my daughter!"Hinata yelled Byakugan Activated

"Don't worry Itachi, Hinata I will get her and she will be my next body!" with that Oruchimaru and the sound ninja's left.

"Yumi!!!! that was amazing! Oruchimaru- teme didn't even realize what you did till it was to late YEAH!!" Deidara yelled out in excitement.

Hinata looked at Yumi in concern something wasn't right...yumi was quite to quite even for Yumi suddenly Yumi fell to the ground in pain.

"YUMI!!!" everybody yelled at onceasthey rushed over to her

".that ..teme..he got me damn it!" Yumi said with anger as she passed out.

"She's bleeding a lot we need to get her to a hospital right away!" hinata yelled

"Kyo I need you to go get some water! Deidara go to the house and get some cloths!,Itachi help me pick her up!" hinata started yelling out orders. Suddenly there was another loud explosion

"What's happening now un?!" Deidara yelled angry

as the smoke cleared from the explosion 10 ANBU present.

"OI this is konoha's ANBU if you wish to live stay right there!" a man in a fox mask yelled out.

"Itachi they could help us!" hinata whispered to itachi

"I'm sorry hinata but if you haven't noticed we're not exactly Konoha's best friends.

"B..but Itachi you and Deidara are good! You destroyed Akatsuki and saved a lot of people from being killed!"

"Hinata..."

"Itachi lady Tsunade has even agreed to put all charges behind you!"

"Well I don't think anybody other than her got that memo."

Itachi tried to move toward hinata but found that he couldn't nobody else could move either

"What's going on mom?" Kyo asked not liking the situation they were in

The only person I can think of that could do this is...Shikamaru.. Hinata thought to her self

"Stop talking now tell us where Oruchimaru is!"

"We don't know he attacked us!" hinata yelled to them

"HINATA??!!" all the ANBU yelled at once not believing their ears.

"Hinata-Sama is that truly you?" neji asked taking of his bird mask to look at her

"Neji? Guys? Yes . It's me and we need help!"

"Shikamaru let them go now!" ino yelled as she took of her boar mask while everyone else took their mask off as well because they didn't believe their eyes. Running over to hinata the group hugged her and asked her a fury of questions not letting Hinata explain.

Neji couldn't believe what was happening here was his little cousin who everyone thought had been killed standing right in front of them. Then he looked at her companions for the first time and his jaw dropped and so did the others Hinata was with...Itachi and Deidara the most feared Akatsuki members.

Noone noticed Yumi trying to stand up until she groaned.

"Yumi lay back down now! You're in no condition to stand up!" Hinata yelled at her daughter shocking everyone

"B..but mom what's going on who are these people?..And where did Oruchimaru go? I have to kill him!"

"MOM??!!" The former Rookie Nine team and team Guy yelled out at once demanding answers making poor hinata confused again.

As everything was going on Yumi had gotten up again and staggered over to Kyo

"Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"No...Yumi!! You need to lie down now! You've lost to much blood as it is already." usually stotic cold Kyo said in concern as his big brother mood was kicking in.

"N.not until I find out what's going on." Yumi answered back detremend not to seem weak infront of anyone, then made her way to Itachi and Deidara

"What's Going on here? Dad who are all these people?"

"They're friends of your mother."

"Ohh.. Hey dad?"

"Yes?"

"I don't feel so good." Yumi started to faint again from loss of blood when Itachi grabbed her so she wouldn't fall.

"Hinata we need to get Yumi help now!" Itachi yelled to his wife .

Everybody then noticed how beat up and how much blood the girl was losing.

"Hinata what happened to her?!"

"She was attacked by oruchimaru**." **

"Hinata she was attacked by oruchimaru and surived?" Ino asked in amazment.

Neji hadn't even activated his byukugan and sinced how powerful her chakra was in truth he felt little afraid of finding out how much power she had in her body.

"Move over Ino pig! Let me heal her!" Sakura yelled out as she began the healing process.

"Thank you Sakura." Hinata said while bowing her head in thanks

"No problem Hinata-chan!"

"Hinata how did this grl survive I mean if what you say is true how can one little girl survive Oruchimaru when he has killed some of the best Anbu?" Kiba asked as he walked over to hinata,

" She is a prodigy along with her brother they rival Deidara, Hinata, and myself." Itachi said calmly

" No way this kid is that strong?!" Naruto yelled out in shock while everyone else stared at the two kids in astonishment.

"Hn what are you staring at?" Yumi said as she got up and walked over to pick up her swords. Sheathing them she turned around and waited patently to get over their astonishment over her brother and herself. She hated when people looked at her to long. "Can we go?" Yumi asked annoyed as made her way to the house. But she was stopped by Itachi's voice.

"Yumi where are you going?"

"Uhh to the house." Yumi answered back unsure of the question.

"We aren't going back to the house now that Oruchimaru is after you we must move."

"I'm not letting that snake scared me out of my own home forget it!" Yumi yelled as she started to walk Away from them but was stopped by Shikamaru.

"What the hell? Let me go damn it!" Yumi yelled as she tried to move.

"Yumi Usagi Uchiha apoligies this instant! and watch your mouth!" Hinata yelled out causing every one to jump who you Hinata could be so loud?

"Er sorry." Yumi said meekly.

"Now Yumi we are going to Konoha and you will not disobey me I don't care how strong you are I am not allowing you to put yourself nor anyone else in danger understood?!" Hinata said in a motherly tone that warn Yumi not to disagree.

"Hn.." was the only thing Yumi said.

**alright that was chapter three! I hope it was good enough for you to read!!! please tell me what you think because I want to make this the best it can be!**


End file.
